Bahasa Inggris
by Squishysoo
Summary: Jongin benci pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Sebelum Mr. Do mengajar di kelasnya. Apa yang ditulis Jongin di kertas ujiannya sampai-sampai Do Kyungsoo gelagapan begitu? Aneh. KaiSoo.


**I own nothing**

**KaiSoo – BL – Weird**

**Don't like? Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Senin.

Pelajaran pertama.

Bahasa Inggris.

Jongin menghela napas berat. Sungguh, Bahasa Inggrisnya tidak bisa dibilang fasih. Jika ulangan tertulis, nilainya lumayan. Namun, saat dipaksa berbicara atau mendengarkan, kemampuannya parah. Pelajaran ini boleh jadi pelajaran terlaknat bagi Jongin, lebih dari matematika. Saat matematika, setidaknya dia masih bisa bertanya pada teman sebangkunya, Sehun—yang meski kurang meyakinkan—bisa diandalkan sebagai sumber contekan. Nah, kalau Bahasa Inggris? _Please. _Ada yang bilang bahwa orang cadel akan lebih mudah melafalkan Bahasa Inggris—_well, you know what? _Tidak berlaku bagi Oh Sehun.

Ditambah lagi, guru Bahasa Inggrisnya bukanlah orang terbaik di dunia. _Heck, _bisa dibilang dia adalah guru terjudes yang pernah Jongin temui. Harus diakui, caranya berbicara sangat fasih dan lancar, dia juga menguasai materi yang akan diajarkannya… tapi, wajahnya itu, lho! Bikin malas, tidak pernah senyum pula! Parahnya lagi, guru itu tahu betul kemampuan Jongin pada pelajarannya adalah nol besar—alhasil, Jonginlah sasaran empuk untuk mengerjakan soal di depan atau membacakan wacana dari buku teks mereka. Jongin hanya bisa menurut—membaca deretan kalimat berbahasa alien dengan logat super aneh.

Intinya, Kim Jongin _bad mood _seketika.

Bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran pertama—sekaligus neraka dunia bagi Jongin—sudah dimulai. Semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah ada yang mengeluarkan buku tulis.

Jongin berpangku tangan di atas meja, tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Dalam hati, dia hanya bisa pasrah. Bagaimana nasib nilainya di rapor nanti? Jika dia lagi-lagi mendapatkan nilai C, bisa habis dia! Bisa-bisa orang tuanya memotong uang sakunya!

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka pelan, seluruh pasang mata di kelas itu mengarah ke sana.

Jongin mengira akan disambut oleh wajah datar nan menyebalkan gurunya yang biasanya.

_But, damn, _dia salah.

Jongin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat mengetahui dirinya salah.

Bukan sosok tua menyebalkan yang memasuki kelas itu sambil menenteng kamus Oxford. Sebagai gantinya, seorang pemuda manis, dengan tinggi badan tak lebih dari telinga Jongin, memasuki kelas dengan ragu-ragu. Wajahnya terlihat gugup—anehnya tetap terlihat imut. Matanya yang bulat menyapu seisi kelas, dan saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Jongin, pemuda berkulit gelap itu hanya bisa terpaku.

Ada debaran aneh di jantungnya.

Pemuda tadi menaruh barang-barangnya di atas meja, dan, dengan senyuman manis yang sukses membuat Jongin hilang akal, dia akhirnya bersuara.

Jongin bersumpah, itu adalah suara termerdu yang pernah dia dengar seumur hidup.

"_My name is Do Kyungsoo,_"

Sial, aksen orang itu benar-benar…

"_I'll replace Mr. Kim from now on. He has retired,_"

Jongin rela mendengarnya bicara seharian.

"_Please call me Mr. Do,"_

_Shit, _tidak bolehkah Jongin memanggilnya Kyungsoo?

"_Nice to meet you, all."_

Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, manis.

Setelah itu, Mr. Do tersenyum lagi.

_Jongin has died and gone to heaven._

Apapun yang dibicarakan Mr. Do bagaikan bunyi dengungan lebah di telinganya. Yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya hanyalah sosok itu. Rambut hitamnya yang ditata rapih, menutupi dahi, hampir menyentuh mata—mirip anak kecil. Bagaimana halusnya rambut itu? Tangan Jongin mendadak gatal.

Tubuhnya jelas lebih kecil dari Jongin. Terlihat agak mudah tertiup angin, bahkan. Tinggi? Tidak. Berotot? Tidak. Entah mengapa, semuanya justru terlihat sempurna baginya. Memancing Jongin untuk melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang itu. Memeluknya seerat mungkin.

_He's drop dead gorgeous_.

"…Kim Jongin?"

…hah? Apakah malaikat itu baru saja memanggil nama Jongin?

"Kim Jongin?"

"O-Oh," Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya setelah disikut Sehun. Ternyata Mr. Do sedang mengabsen murid-muridnya. Gila, saking terpananya, Jongin benar-benar lupa keadaan sekitar. "_Present, Sir._"

Mr. Do menatapnya agak lama. Dia terlihat kaget setelahnya, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang berubah gugup. Dia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengabsen seisi kelas. Ada yang aneh. Suaranya terdengar setingkat lebih tinggi pada awalnya. Dia benar-benar gugup, sepertinya.

Aneh. Apa yang membuatnya segugup itu?

Yah, apapun itu, yang jelas pemuda itu terlihat makin menarik dengan wajah seekspresif itu.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin menyeringai aneh. Sehun, yang duduk di sampingnya, menjitak kepalanya dengan pensil, membuat teman-sejak-lahirnya itu mengaduh pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Kkamjong?" Tanya Sehun dengan ekspresi malas. "Wajahmu kelihatan sangat mesum, tahu. Jangan bilang kau menyukai Mr. Do. Nah, benar, ya?"

Jongin hanya mencibir. "Kalau aku memang tertarik, memangnya salah?"

"Tidak salah, sih," Sehun mengangkat bahu acuh. Matanya menatap ke depan, memperhatikan gerak-gerik guru barunya. "Dia hanya lebih tua empat tahun darimu. Aku hanya kaget, kau suka yang lebih tua, ternyata. Aku, sih, tidak."

"Hati-hati, _bro,_" Jongin menepuk pundak Sehun, sedikit keras hingga pemuda itu meringis. "Awas karma."

Sehun lagi-lagi menggedikkan bahu.

Daripada meladeni Sehun, Jongin kembali menatap guru barunya.

Semakin dilihat, dia makin terlihat manis. Aneh, tapi Jongin sama sekali tak keberatan.

Mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Jongin sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangan. Dan, dia melakukan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa dikategorikan tidak pantas dilakukan pada gurunya sendiri.

Dia menyeringai, dan dengan santainya, memberikan sebuah kedipan mata. _A wink._

Tanpa diduga-duga, guru barunya justru menundukkan wajah, bukannya marah atau menasihati Jongin.

Terjadi hal yang mampu membuat Jongin terbang ke langit.

Pipi Mr. Do, yang awalnya putih, lama kelamaan dihiasi rona merah.

Woah, woah, apakah ini pertanda baik?

Mr. Do berdehem singkat. Dia bergerak canggung ke arah mejanya dan mengambil tumpukan kertas di atas sana. Semua murid langsung mendapat firasat buruk. Apabila seorang guru sedang menenteng tumpukan kertas hanya ada dua kemungkinan—satu, ada ujian. Dua, hasil ujiannya sudah siap dibagikan. Keduanya bukanlah hal bagus.

"_This is our first meeting,_" Mr. Do mulai membagi-bagikan kertas itu. "_I want to know how far you've been learning._"

Menyadari ekspresi tegang yang dipasang murid-muridnya, Mr. Do terkekeh kecil. "_This is not a daily test, don't worry. It won't affect your scores._"

Helaan napas seisi kelas kembali membuat guru muda itu terkekeh.

Jongin kembali melayang.

Detik-detik berikutnya berjalan tanpa keanehan. Mr. Do masih sibuk membagi-bagikan kertasnya. Sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan meja Jongin.

Dia meletakkan kertas itu tepat di samping tangan Jongin. Sangat dekat. Ingin sekali Jongin meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya. Jongin memberanikan diri menatap guru itu, tepat di mata.

Pandangan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

Mr. Do kembali gelagapan. Buru-buru dia menaruh kertas di atas meja Sehun, sebelum berjalan melewati Jongin, menuju siswi di belakangnya.

Jongin bersumpah telah melihat rona merah itu lagi di wajah gurunya.

Senyuman kecil tak mampu lagi dia tahan.

Jongin melihat kertas tesnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat soal Bahasa Inggris sambil tersenyum. Jongin menuliskan data dirinya di atas kertas itu.

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul.

Pulpen yang digenggamnya makin cepat bergerak.

_This is going to be interesting._

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo bersandar di tempat duduknya, di dalam ruang guru yang kini mulai sepi. Dia masih asyik melihat jawaban murid-murid barunya. Dia sengaja memberikan tes—sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut kuesioner sederhana—untuk mengukur seberapa jauh kemampuan mereka. Pertanyaannya sangat sederhana, seperti "_What's your hobby?_" atau "_Please describe yourself_".

Bagi siswa yang memiliki kemampuan Bahasa Inggris di atas rata-rata, mereka akan menjawab panjang-panjang. Bagi yang masih butuh bimbingan, mereka akan menjawab seadanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil kertas tes yang masih belum dia nilai. Detak jantungnya entah mengapa meningkat saat membaca nama yang tertera di kertas itu.

Kim Jongin. Murid barunya yang sukses menarik perhatiannya. Normalkah bagi seorang murid sekolah untuk terlihat sebegitu… begitu? Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya menaruh rasa suka pada orang yang baru dikenalnya—anak muridnya, pula.

Saat membaca hasil kerja Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya mampu membelalakkan mata. Pipinya terasa sangat panas.

_**Name**__: Kim Jongin._

_**Class**__: 12-C_

_**Date**__: Me please._

Benarkah dia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk…?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin dia hanya iseng.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo beralih untuk memeriksa jawabannya.

Pilihan yang salah.

Jantungnya berdetak makin cepat. Wajahnya makin memanas. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk.

_**Decribe yourself, please!**_

_Hopelessly attracted to you._

_**What's your hobby?**_

_Looking at you._

_**Do you like this lesson?**_

_As long as you're the teacher._

_**What's your dream?**_

_Being with you._

Kyungsoo yakin wajahya terlihat sangat buruk sekarang. Entah ekspresi kaget macam apa yang dipasangnya sekarang.

Sampailah dia di pertanyaan terakhir, yang sukses membuatnya meracau tak jelas dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

_**What do you want to do at my lesson?**_

_You._

.

.

**The End… wkwk.**

**PS.**

OKE, OKE, MAAF.

Soo hiatus setahun. Fyuh.

Yah, saya udah pernah bilang kan yak kalau saya sekarang sekolah boarding. Sibuk banget, beneran. Nah, sekarang saya lagi libur nih, so… expect some updates soon yaa ;)

Makasih banget buat yang mau baca fic gaje ini, makasiih.

Btw, ngerti kan maksud Jongin di pertanyaan terakhir itu? Wkwkwk…

Buat yan gak tau, "Do" itu bisa diartikan sebagai… itu. You-know-lah. Iyeh, itu /apaansih

_So…review?_

**Squishysoo. Jakarta. 4122015.**


End file.
